In the End No Fim
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: os sentimentos de Bankotsu e Jakotsu nos últimos instantes das suas vidas... songfic com a música “In the End” do Linkin Park...


In the End (No Fim)

Resumo: os sentimentos de Bankotsu e Jakotsu nos últimos instantes das suas vidas... songfic com a música "In the End" do Linkin Park...

Retratação: Inu-Yasha n é meu... (Pq meu deus pq? Eu keria tanto... TT) é de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi e a música "In the End" é do Linkin Park...

In the End (No Fim) - Linkin Park

It starts with Começa com 

**one thing/i don't know why**

_uma coisa eu não sei porque_

**it doesn't even matter how hard you try**

_não importa o quanto você tente_

**keep that in mind/i designed this rhyme**

_mantenha isso na mente eu projetei esta rima_

**to explain in due time**

_para explicar em seu devido tempo_

**all i know**

_o que eu sei_

tudo começou com uma idéia sua... tudo começou quando conhecemos nossos companheiros que ficaram para trás, enquanto que nós estamos juntos nesta fuga a fim de salvar nossas vidas mas não importa o quanto tentemos... não importa o quanto lutemos, isso não vai nos salvar... se eu pudesse te explicar...

**time is a valuable thing**

_o tempo é uma coisa valiosa_

**watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

_assisto ele voar como um balanço_

o quanto esse tempo em que tentamos escapar é valioso... eu vejo o tempo passar... a neve que cai vai dificultando cada vez mais o nosso caminho...

**watch it count down to the end of the day**

_assisto ele contar até o fim do dia_

a luz vai diminuindo... o dia está terminando... e o nosso tempo também... logo iremos nos juntar aos nossos companheiros, eu sei... não sei como, mas eu sei que logo tudo vai acabar... e a nossa história não vai ter um final feliz...

**the clock ticks life away**

_o relógio leva a vida embora_

**it's so unreal**

_é tão irreal_

**didn't look out below**

Não olhe para fora 

Não demorou muito para que o que eu já sabia que aconteceria acontecesse...

a nossa história não teve um final feliz... a minha vida está sendo levada embora, cada segundo que passa me aproximo mais e mais da morte... isso é tão irreal... não queria que tivesse sido assim, não queria que você me visse ir embora... não olhe, não olhe pra mim nesse instante... assim como você não iria querer que eu olhasse para você... não olhe...

**watch the time go right out the window**

_assisto o tempo sair pela janela_

**trying to hold on/but didn't even know**

_tentando esperar mas nem mesmo_

**wasted it all just to**

_sabendo desperdicei tudo isso_

**watch you go**

_só pra ver você partir_

Eu sei o quanto você gostava de mim, e que desde o começo, nunca viu saída para a nossa situação... nunca viu desde o começo um final feliz para a nossa história... isso é tão injusto, não? Eu aqui vendo os últimos segundos restantes da sua vida, sabendo que em pouco tempo vou me juntar a você... aliás que espécie de líder eu sou? Durante toda essa desgraça, não pude salvar nenhum dos meus companheiros da morte, nem mesmo pude salvar você... pior que sentir a vida me deixar, é ver a vida deixar você... nunca mais terei paz, mesmo depois da morte, por não ter feito nada por você, enquanto você fez de tudo por mim...

**i kept everything inside and even though i tried/all fell apart**

_e mantive tudo dentro de mim embora eu tentasse tudo caiu_

**what it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/of a time when**

_o que significou para mim será eventualmente a lembrança _

**i tired so hard**

_de quando eu tentei _

**and got so far**

_e fui tão longe _

**but in the end**

_mas no fim _

**it doesn't even matter**

_isso não importou _

**i had to fall**

_eu tive que cair _

**and lose it all**

_e perder tudo _

e eu mantive essa lembrança gravada em minha alma, a lembrança de que não importou o quanto eu tentei... não importou todo o meu esforço... a lembrança de o quanto eu tentei, e fui longe... tão longe, mas no fim nada disso importou... eu tive que cair... e perder tudo...

**but in the end**

_mas no fim _

**it doesn't even matter**

_isso não importou _

**i had to fall**

_eu tive que cair _

**and lose it all**

_e perder tudo _

eu tive que cair... e perder você...

**but in the end**

_mas no fim _

**it doesn't even matter**

_isso não importou_

**one thing/i don't know why**

_uma coisa não sei porque_

**it doesn't even matter how hard you try**

_não importa o quanto você tente_

**keep that in mind/i designed this rhyme**

_mantenha isso na mente eu projetei esta rima _

**to remind myself how**

_para me lembrar _

**i tired so hard**

_de como eu tentei_

**in spite of the way you were mocking me**

_apesar do modo como eles riram de mim_

**actng like i was part of your property**

_agindo como se eu fosse parte de suas propriedades_

**remembering all the times you fought with me/i'm surprised**

_lembrando de todas as vezes que você lutou eu estou surpreso de como eu _

**it got so far**

_consegui chegar tão longe_

mesmo que a vida me deixe, o meu sofrimento por não ter mudado o seu destino vai ser eterno...

"como vocês puderam fazer isso na minha frente?"

"hahahaha! Está sofrendo...Bankotsu? Mas não se preocupe, logo você irá se juntar ao seu companheiro..."

frios, cruéis... rindo da minha desgraça... como se eles tivessem o direito de me fazer sofrer... como se eu fosse propiedade de algum de vocês...

"tudo o que eu fiz, todos os combates que eu enfrentei... mesmo depois de ter ido tão longe... no fim nada importou... eu não consegui salvá-lo... mas eu consegui chegar tão longe..."

**things aren't the way they were before**

_as coisas não são como eram antes_

**you wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

_você não iria me reconhecer mais_

**not that you knew me back to me**

_agora que me conheceu bem e volta a mim_

Sem o mínimo remorso, descem a lâmina da espada em direção do meu pescoço... nunca mais verei você meu irmão... ainda bem que você não pode me ver nesse estado lamentável... espero que o seu espírito não mais esteja nesse mundo... não gostaria que você me visse agora... não era esse tipo de lembranças que eu queria que a sua alma carregasse...

**in the end**

_no fim, _

**you kept everything inside and even though i tired/it all fell apart**

_você manteve tudo dentro de mim e embora eu tentasse tudo caiu_

**what it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/of a time when i**

_e o que significou para mim será eventualmente a lembrança de um tempo em que _

no fim, embora que eu tenha tentado, que eu tenha feito de tudo para te salvar... você caiu... você caiu... caiu na minha frente... tudo desmoronou... e na minha alma ficará marcada a lembrança não só do que houve aqui, mas de toda a nossa trajetória... sempre juntos...

**i put my trust in you**

_eu coloquei a minha confiança em você_

**pushed as far as i can go**

_em você agüentei até aonde pude ir _

**and for all this**

_e para tudo isso _

**there's only one thing you should know...**

_há só uma coisa q você não iria saber..._

**i tired so hard**

_de quando eu tentei _

**and got so far**

_e fui tão longe _

**but in the end**

_mas no fim _

**it doesn't even matter**

_isso não importou _

**i had to fall**

_eu tive que cair _

**and lose it all**

_e perder tudo _

**but in the end**

_mas no fim _

**it doesn't even matter**

_isso não importou_

N/A: essa songfic ficou estranha... a música "In the End" fala de coisas tão tristes... não sei porque, ela me lembrou da morte do Shichintai... a songfic pode não Ter sido das melhores, mas eu precisava escrever algo sobre isso para poder me concentrar melhor e continuar as minhas outras fics...


End file.
